1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display field, more particularly, to a gate driver for a narrow bezel liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It adopts Gate Driver On Array (GOA) circuit to arrange a gate driver in a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate through a TFT-LCD array process to act a progressive scanning driving.
The GOA circuit mainly consists of a pull-up circuit, a pull-up control circuit, a transfer circuit, a pull-down circuit, a pull-down holding circuit and a boost circuit for boosting potentials.
The pull-up circuit mainly outputs input clock signals to the TFT gate as driving signals for an LCD. The pull-up control circuit is used for turning the pull-up circuit on by a signal from a previous one GOA circuit. The pull-down circuit is used for rapidly pulling down scan signals (i.e. potentials of a TFT gate) to low potentials after the scan signals are output. The pull-down control circuit is used for keeping the scan signals and pull-up circuit signals (i.e. the signals acting at Q point) off (i.e. set negative potentials), and generally there are two pull-down holding circuits working alternatively. The pull-up circuit is used for re-boosting potentials at Q point to assure an output end of the pull-up circuit output normally.
There are faults for conventional GOA circuit that too many TFTs and signal lines in a circuit for a disadvantage of a narrow or even none bezel display device and inevitably increasing RC effect to consume much energy to fail to meet a demand of green environment in the future.